Treatment of biological sludge and the ultimate disposal of such sludge are a major problem in wastewater treatment. A large amount of biological sludge is produced by the various bio-oxidation facilities which exist around the world. It is necessary to kill the bacteria within the sludge to eliminate the noxious odors and health hazards which they produce. It is also essential to reduce the sludge in volume to expedite disposal. This is quite important since the sludge is likely to become a health hazard. Typically, processes such as anaerobic digestion, aerobic digestion, and incineration have been used for sludge treatment. Processes such as these are, however, quite expensive and are not always effective.
Thus a method for disinfecting and flocculating waste-activated sludge which is relatively inexpensive and efficient, is needed.